Said Salih Said Nashir
| place_of_birth = | date_of_arrest = | place_of_arrest= | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 841 | group = | alias = *Hani Saleh Rashid Abdullah *Said Salih Said *Sa Id Salih Sa Id Nashir | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Said Salih Said Nashir (a.k.a. Hani Saleh Rashid Abdullah) is a citizen of Yemen, held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. His Internment Serial Number is 841. American intelligence analysts estimate that Nashir was born in 1974, in Habilain, Yemen. As of December 7, 2009, Said Salih Said Nashir has been held at Guantanamo for seven years two months.The Guantanamo Docket - Said Salih Said Nashir Combatant Status Review Tribunal s were usually held in a trailer.]] Initially the Bush administration asserted that they could withhold all the protections of the Geneva Conventions to captives from the war on terror. This policy was challenged before the Judicial branch. Critics argued that the USA could not evade its obligation to conduct a competent tribunals to determine whether captives are, or are not, entitled to the protections of prisoner of war status. Subsequently the Department of Defense instituted the Combatant Status Review Tribunals. The Tribunals, however, were not authorized to determine whether the captives were lawful combatants -- rather they were merely empowered to make a recommendation as to whether the captive had previously been correctly determined to match the Bush administration's definition of an enemy combatant. Allegations The allegations against Nashir were: Transcript Nashir chose to participate in his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. | title=Summarized Unsworn Detainee Statement | pages=pages 24–26 | publisher=United States Department of Defense | author=OARDEC | date=date redacted | accessdate=2008-10-28 | quote= }} On March 3, 2006, in response to a court order from Jed Rakoff the Department of Defense published a three page summarized transcript from his Combatant Status Review Tribunal. First annual Administrative Review Board hearning A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Sa id Salih Sa id Nashir's annual Administrative Review Board on 23 November 2005. The three page memo listed twenty-two "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The factors he faced included: * His neighbor's account of his own experience traveling to engage in jihad is alleged to have inspired Said Salih Said Nashir to travel to Afghanistan. He is alleged to have accepted $300 from this neighbor. * He was alleged to have stayed at a "Taliban guesthouse in Quetta, Pakistan and the Nebras guesthouse in Kandahar" on his way to the al Farouq training camp. * He was alleged to have trained to use the Kalashnikov rifle, a pistol, rocket propelled grenades, hand grenades , land mines, Composition-3 (C-3) and Composition-4 (C-4) explosives, and how to read maps. * He was alleged to have heard Usama bin Laden speak at al Farouq. * He is alleged to have served as a guard at the Kandahar airport from 11 September 2001 to either late November 2001—or to 3 December 2001. His CO at Kandahar was the head of the suspect guest house in Kabul named Khan Ghulam Bashah. * The factors state he spent nine weeks traveling through clandestine routes from Afghanistan to Karachi. They don't state an allegation as to what he did in the six months between his arrival in Karachi and his capture. Second annual Administrative Review Board hearning A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for Salih Said Sa id's annual Administrative Review Board on 20 October 2006. His name was spelled Salih Said Sa id in 2006, where it had been spelled Sa id Saleh Sa id Nashir on earlier documents. The three page memo listed nineteen "primary factors favoring continued detention" and three "primary factors favoring release or transfer". The factors he faced were essentially the same as those he faced in 2005, except that the man who was alleged to have commanded his ten man squad at the Kandahar airport was alleged to have been al Qaeda's commander of the Northern Front in Kabul in 2000. Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were re-instated. On July 18, 2008 his attorneys Charles H. Carpenter and Stephen M. Truitt filed a "Status report for Hani Saleh Rashid Abdullah" summarizing the renewed petitions on his behalf. See also * Hani Abdullah possibly the same person References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Seven: Captured in Pakistan (3 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 13, 2010 * The Guantánamo Files: Website Extras (11) – The Last of the Afghans (Part One) and Six “Ghost Prisoners Andy Worthington Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Yemeni extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:Yemeni people